digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Monzaemon
Monzaemon is a Puppet Digimon whose name is derived from the famous puppeteer and whose design is derived from the . It is completely shrouded in mystery, though it's rumored that Etemon pulls its strings.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/etemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Etemon] From its looks, it's an intact plush toy of a bear, so it's rumored that there is someone within, who got in through where the chuck is attached on its back section. It wraps the opponent up in the love overflowing from this cute body (with scary eyes), and makes them feel happy.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/monzaemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Monzaemon] Digimon Adventure Another Monzaemon was seen as a customer at Vegiemon and Digitamamon's diner. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Monzaemon is a Variable which raises all allies' PP. Digimon Adventure 02 A Monzaemon was among the Digimon that crashed Yamato "Matt" Ishida's concert at Christmas. In Digimon World Tour, Pt. 1, a Monzaemon was seen in New York. A Monzaemon was seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Monzaemon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Millenniummon's continent overworld and Despair Server. Monzaemon digivolves from Frigimon in line 44. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Monzaemon card, titled "PF Virus Gear II", raises a Digimon's resistance to Virus-type attacks by 50%. Digimon Frontier Some Monzaemon are seen at the Fortuneteller Village , the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit , and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Xros Wars Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Battle Pets Monzaemon (called Teddymon) was one of the three ultimate forms of Botamon in the Digimon Battle Pet game released by Bandai in 1997. The other two ultimate-level Digimon available were MetalGreymon and Mamemon. Teddymon can evolve from Numemon by allowing the entire screen to fill with Numemon's feces, cleaning it up, treating his poison, and then raising him well. Digimon World Monzaemon digivolves from Numemon with the Monzaemon costume, or from any Digimon with the X-Bandage. A lifeless Monzaemon costume is found slumped in a Toy Town armchair, requiring a "slippery" Digimon to progress. If Hiro brings a Numemon to the costume, the Numemon enters the costume and becomes a Monzaemon. Once Toy Town is saved by defeating WaruMonzaemon, a Monzaemon will join File City as an empty Monzaemon costume on a hook in the back room of Jijimon's house. While the player cannot re-use the costume to evolve another Numemon, it will improve the training facilities at the Green Gym. Digimon World 2 Monzaemon digivolves from Frigimon and Mojyamon, and can digivolve to Jijimon. Digimon World 3 Monzaemon can be found as the Digimon of an A.o.A Trooper located in Amaterasu's East Sector, in Wind Prairie. He is also available as a Brown Ultimate Card with 25/25. Digimon Digital Card Battle Monzaemon belongs to the Rare card group. Digimon World DS Monzaemon digivolves from Leomon if above level 15 and playtime must exceed 30 hours, and can digivolve to BanchoLeomon if above level 67 and Beast EXP above 60000. Monzaemon can also be found at Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Monzaemon digivolves from Grizzlymon at LV 33 with 4000 holy exp and 80% friendship and can further digivolve into Babamon. You can also DNA-Digivolve him with Superstarmon to get MarineAngemon. He can be found on Proxy Island. Digimon World Championship Monzaemon digivolves from Lynxmon through passing time or digivolve Leomon to Monzaemon. Digimon Battle Monzaemon is found in the Time Village Region. It is the ultimate form of the Yokomon mutant, and it may digivolve to Machinedramon at LV 41. Attacks *'Hearts Attack' (Lovely Attack): Flings hearts. The hearts induce a feeling of euphoria in their target, while also trapping them. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Puppet Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon